


Two devils, one disguise

by DipshitRichie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Hurt Hank, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn’t help myself, It’s 3am and I’m high, Kidnapped Connor, Kidnapped Hank, Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, hurt Connor, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipshitRichie/pseuds/DipshitRichie
Summary: Hank and Connor get kidnapped, while working on a case and it’s bad.





	Two devils, one disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> Import note before reading:  
> Deviants feel pain, because I really like that idea and I love to see my favs suffer. 
> 
> Also Hank and Connor are in love, but they haven’t told each other, yet. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!!! I’m stoned and Inlove you :)




 

Hank opened his eyes and growled. His whole body was aching and he had a huge headache. He wanted to rub his head, but he then noticed that his hands were tied. 

 

_Goddamnit_

 

_Of fucking course_

 

He then slowly remembered what had happened before. Connor and him where on a case, a nasty one. A guy had kidnapped several androids and humans and tortured them. The bodies where found a few days after there death. Connor and him finally had a lead where the criminal could be, but when they investigated the place, they got attacked. Apparently there where two people, who where behind all the crimes.

 

It was one of Connor’s theories, but there wasn’t enough evidence for it to seem that way. So they never investigated it further.

 

But they both got shot in the leg and after that it was all black for Hank.

 

Connor

 

Where is Connor?

 

Hank tried to look around the room, but the room was very dark. There was only a light dimmed light on, but then he saw a yellow LED light across him.

 

“Connor!”

 

“Connor, can you hear me?” 

 

And then the light where turned on. Hank squeezed his eyes shut and hissed. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the light, before he could open his eyes again. He looked around the room again, and now noticed that they where in a basement, probably the basement where they were searching before. He looked at Connor and saw that Connor was also tied up, hands above his head and his body was just hanging under it. He was still unconscious and there was blue blood on his whole left leg. He then looked at his own leg and there was also a quit a lot of blood. He winced, now feeling the pain.

 

But he didn’t feel it for long, when a voice spook.

 

“ ah, you finally woke up. How are you? And how’s your leg?” A man said from the door way.

 

“Cut with the niceness. Who the fuck are you and why did you kill all those people?” Hank shouted. “ Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. “ Hank eye rolled at that. He got to be fucking kidding me?

 

He walked down the small stairs, in the direction of Connor. Hank pulled on the robe around his hand, trying to get lose, before the guy could get to Connor. But sadly it didn’t work and the man noticed it.

 

“ scared I hurt your partner? ” He smirked and it gave Hank the chills. The guy, let’s name him Shane, grabbed Connor’s face ad turned it his way. “ He’s quit beautiful, don’t you think? Such a shame he’s and android. “ Hank just glared angry at Shane and Shane smiled. “ Let’s wake him up, shall we? “

 

Shane then pulled a small taser out of his pocket and before Hank could say anything he shocked Connor and Connor’s eyes shocked open and he gasped for breath.

 

Connor looked confused around him, and he then noticed Hank. His LED turned red immediately.

 

“Hank, are you okay?” was the first thing he said and of fucking course it would be. Of course he would ask how Hank was first. The kid never thought about himself first and always thought about Hank. It was sweet, but Connor needed to take better care of himself. And I’m saying that, how ironic, hank thinks.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. But this motherfucker here isn’t going to be. “ and Hank is staring angry at Shane. Shane gave Connor another shock and Connor cried of the pain.

 

“ STOP! PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM. “ Hank shouted, but Shane kept going. Connor was trying to hold his scream and there where tears in his eyes. His whole body was shaking and several warnings popped up.

 

Shane finally stopped and laughed.

 

“ this is to much fun. “ and he put the taser back in his pocked. Connor sighed of relieve. A tear fell on the ground.

 

Shane then walked to Hank and pushed his finger in the, still bleeding, gun shot wound on his legs and Hank screamed, but bit his lips, before a full scream came out of him.

 

“stop it” Connor tried to say. His whole body was still shaking and his voice was weak. He punched Hank in his stomach. “ please, stop. “ Shane turned around now.

 

“ I know I’m going to have so much fun with you two. “ he smiled. He grabbed the taser again and gave Connor one more shock, and walked out of the room. Hank was quiet until he heard the door close.

 

“ Fuck, Connor are you okay?” Connor looked down and tried to gasp for breath, he didn’t even needed.

 

“ Con, I need you to look at me. Can you do that? “ hank tried to sound as calm as possible. Connor look slowly up and started right into Hank’s eyes.

 

“ I’m fine, lieutenant. Just trying to keep all my systems normal. Some of them where overheating. “ his LED is still red. Hank nodded and took a deep breath. He still felt a lot of pain, but he was trying to stay strong for Connor and for himself. 

 

“ Alright I should feel fine soon, although that teaser wasn’t a pleasant feeling. “ Connor said after a while and Hank smirked. “ I know all to good how it feels. “ it was silence after that. It was tense after that, both of them not knowing how to comfort each other.

 

“Ulg alright, luckily we told Jeffrey where we were heading. So they will be here soon. “ Hank said, trying to reassure them both.

 

“ Yes, but that could still be a couple more hours. We only have been gone for two hours, they may think something is wrong in another hour, maybe even two. So they won’t be here for another three or four hours. And maybe we’re not even in the same building, what if they took us some where far away and they won’t find us and we d- “

 

“Connor! You’re rambling and your LED is spinning red like crazy. You need to calm down and trust me. Take a deep breath and look at the walls. “ And Connor took a deep breath and looked at the wall. He first didn’t understand why he had to look at the walls, but then he noticed.

 

“ Some materials and same design. It’s the exact pattern as the building we were searching. “ Connor huffed a smile. “ Thank you, Hank “

 

“ Don’t worry. I get it. I have been kidnapped before, it’s not pleasant, but we’ll be fine, Connor. We have been threw worse than this. And the Jeffrey will find us. I promise. “

 

Connor nodded and it was silence again.

 

—

 

Two hours later of silence, Shane walked in with his other friend, he looked like a Ryan.

 

They started to beat Connor again.

 

They cut him loose and Connor fell on the ground. Before he even could stand up, they kicked him in his stomach and punched him in his face.

 

Hank tried to make them stop, but they wouldn’t stop. Hank felt worthless and guilt. 

 

“ You’re going to fucking kill him! Fucking idiots stop it! “ Shane looked up at him, but Ryan continued kicking Connor.

 

“ Do you love him? “ Shane suddenly asked, but Hank stayed silence and glared angry at him. “ I wouldn’t blame you. He’s really beautiful, especially with all that blue blood. “ Hank spitted in his face. He knew it was a dumb decision, but it was a perfect moment, okay!? Don’t blame me. 

 

And of course Shane didn’t like that and punched him in the eye. “ You fucking, old pervert. I’ll show you. “ he turned around and grabbed a knife that he had in his back pocket and slammed it into Connor’s chest.

 

Connor screamed.

 

And Hank did to.

 

Connor lay there with blood all around him. Gasping for breath and trying to get the knife out, but Ryan grabbed his arms, while Shane turned the knife.

 

Another scream.

 

Connor wasn’t moving anymore. His eyes where closed and there fell a tear on the ground.

 

“ Connor? “ Hank tried, but Connor didn’t move. Hank couldn’t see his LED, since it was facing they other way.

 

“ I’m going to fucking kill both of you, fucking bastards. “ Hank said and before Shane or Ryan could say anything in return, the door opened.

 

“ Police! Hands in the fucking air and don’t move. “ And then Hank saw Gavin and Nines. Hank was never so glad to see them, even Gavin.

 

The cuffed Shane and Ryan and then cut Hank loose. Hank ran to Connor and tilted his head. Hank CRIED out of relieve, when he say that Connor’s LED was still on and was a bright yellow.

 

“ Connor, can you hear me? You need to wake up. “ Hank said, while shaking Connor a bit.

 

Connor opened his eyes slowly and his LED turned to a dark red. Panic in his eyes. “ H-Hank? “

 

“ Hey, don’t worry. We’re safe! Gavin and Nines saved our asses. “Connor slightly relaxed at that, but was still tense.

 

“ Are you okay, Lieutenant ? “

 

“ Yes, I’m fine, Con. Just a few scratches, but you on the other hand. We should go and get you to a doctor. “ Hank pulled Connor up and supported him up the stairs.

 

“ I’m just glad you’re okay, Hank. “ Connor smiled and Hank did to.

 

They would be fine, they’ll always be, as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i lOVVEED Hank and Connor so much and the game !!!! Like wOOOOWowow, ya know!!??!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!!!  
> Follow my tumblr if ya want: @rynbrgara 
> 
> And Inlooveewe youuu!!!!


End file.
